wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Alexis Tomassian
thumb|200px|right|Alexis Tomassian Alexis Tomassian'Parfois orthographié ' Thomassian. est un acteur français d'origine arménienne« Nos artistes ont du talent : Alexis Tomassian » sur Armenews.com (Magazine), consulté le 6 décembre 2013. né le 13 juillet 1979 à Alfortville« Fiche de l'acteur » sur Premiere.fr, consulté le 9 octobre 2012. Pratiquant aussi le doublage, il est notamment connu pour être entre autres la voix française régulière de Justin Timberlake ainsi qu'une des voix de Tobey Maguire, Shia LaBeouf ou Zach Braff. Également actif dans les séries d'animation, il est entre autres la voix de Martin Mystère dans la série du même nom, de Philip J. Fry dans la série Futurama, Light Yagami dans l'anime Death Note ou encore celle de Fifi dans le reboot de La Bande à Picsou. Depuis 1997, il est la voix habituelle du personnage de l'univers DC Comcis, Dick Grayson / Robin dans la plupart des œuvres d'animation (notamment les séries Batman de 1997 et de 2004) et des jeux vidéo (dont notamment les jeux Arkham). Il est connu aussi sous le pseudonyme de « Mr Dose » dans le milieu du stunt (acrobaties de moto), ayant fait partie d'une des toutes premières équipes françaises : Roue2ouf, avec son coéquipier Donald Reignoux[http://www.roue2ouf.net/photos-stunt-mrdose.html « Roue2Ouf, photos stunt »] sur Roue2ouf.net, consulté le 12 mars 2012. Biographie En 1991, Alexis incarne, en alternance avec Ludwig Briand, le personnage de Gavroche dans la comédie Musicale Les Misérables. Il a été élève à l’école des enfants du spectacle de 1992 à 1995. Il est très ami avec Donald Reignoux, qui est également acteur pratiquant le doublage et possède une voix assez similaire à la sienne, ce qui explique qu'ils aient doublé beaucoup d'acteurs en commun. Les deux amis se sont notamment partagés le rôle de Robin Trépide dans Kim Possible. Ils se sont également donnés la réplique sur la version française de SuperGrave. Durant un temps, ils ont pratiqué ensemble le stunt et sont les fondateurs du site internet Roue2ouf. Théâtre * 1991 : Les Misérables : Gavroche, en alternance avec Ludwig Briand Filmographie Cinéma Longs métrages * 1991 : Génial, mes parents divorcent ! de Patrick Braoudé : David * 1992 : 588, rue Paradis de Henri Verneuil : fils de Pierre Zakar * 1997 : Amour et Confusions de Patrick Braoudé * 2002 : Cavale de Lucas Belvaux : Banane * 2002 : Après la vie de Lucas Belvaux : Banane * 2004 : Narco de Tristan Aurouet et Gilles Lellouche : l'homme qui hurle Court métrage * 2010 : Mytho-Logique : Satyre Télévision ; Téléfilms * 1995 : Les Agneaux de Marcel Schüpbach * 2001 : Mère de toxico de Lucas Belvaux : Nicolas * 2003 : L'Adieu de François Luciani : François Voxographie Cinéma Films * Justin Timberlake dans : ** Edison (2006) : Josh Pollack ** Alpha Dog (2006) : Franckie « Nuts » Ballenbacher ** The Social Network (2010) : Sean Parker ** Bad Teacher (2011) : Scott Delacorte ** Sexe entre amis (2011) : Dylan ** Time Out (2011) : Will Salas ** Une nouvelle chance (2012) : Johnny Flanagan ** Players (2013) : Richie Furst * Rami Malek dans : ** Il n'est jamais trop tard (2011) : Steve Dibiasi ** Twilight, chapitre IV : Révélation (2012) : Benjamin ** The Master (2013) : Clark ** Need for Speed (2014) : Finn ** Papillon (2017) : Louis Delga * Edward Furlong dans : ** American History X (1998) : Daniel Vinyard ** Pecker (1998) : Pecker ** Detroit Rock City (film) (1999) : Hawk ** Une souris verte (2004) : Thomas Cross * Jesse McCartney dans : ** Alvin et les Chipmunks (2007) : Théodore ** Alvin et les Chipmunks 2 (2009) : Théodore ** Alvin et les Chipmunks 3 (2011) : Théodore ** Alvin et les Chipmunks 4 (2016) : Theodore * Tobey Maguire dans : ** Pleasantville (1998) : David / Bud Parker ** Pur sang : La Légende de Seabiscuit (2003) : Red Pollard ** Gatsby le Magnifique (2013) : Nick Carraway * Eminem dans : ** The Wash (2001) : Chris ** 8 Mile (2002) : Jimmy Smith Jr. ** L'Interview qui tue ! (2014) : lui-même * Steve-O dans : ** Jackass, le film (2002) : lui-même ** Jackass: Number Two (2006) : lui-même ** Jackass 3D (2010) : lui-même * Emile Hirsch dans : ** Le Club des empereurs (2002) : Sedgewick Bell ** Speed Racer (2008) : Speed ** Mon ex beau-père et moi (2017) : Martin * Shia LaBeouf dans : ** I, Robot (2004) : Farber ** Il était une fois dans le Queens (2006) : Dito jeune ** Indiana Jones et le Royaume du crâne de cristal (2010) : Mutt Williams * Aaron Taylor-Johnson dans : ** Kick-Ass (2010) : Dave Lizewski / Kick-Ass ** Kick-Ass 2 (2013) : Dave Lizewski / Kick-Ass ** The Wall (2017) : le sergent Allen Isaac * Jake Gyllenhaal dans : ** Highway (2002) : Pilot Kelson ** Good Girl (2003) : Thomas Worther * Zach Braff dans : ** Garden State (2004) : Andrew Largeman ** Le Monde fantastique d'Oz (2013) : Frank / Finley * Michael Cera dans : ** SuperGrave (2007) : Evan ** C'est la fin (2013) : lui-même * Casey Affleck dans : ** Gone Baby Gone (2007) : Patrick Kenzie ** The Finest Hours (2016) : Ray Sybert * Milo Ventimiglia dans : ** Rocky Balboa (2007) : Rocky Balboa Jr. ** Creed 2 (2019) : Rocky Balboa Jr. * Joseph Gordon-Levitt dans : ** Killshot (2008) : Richie Nix ** G.I. Joe : Le Réveil du Cobra (2009) : le Docteur / Rex Lewis / Cobra Commander * Jason Earles dans : ** Hannah Montana, le film (2009) : Jackson Stewart ** SOS Daddy (2009) : Merv Kilbo * 1993 : Jurassic Park : Timothy « Tim » Murphy (Joseph Mazzello) * 1999 : Human Traffic : Jip (John Simm) * 1999 : Carrie 2 : Erik Stark (Zachery Ty Bryan) * 2001 : American Girls : Cliff Pantona (Jesse Bradford) * 2001 : Harvard Story : Alan Jensen (Adrian Grenier) * 2001 : Destination Londres : Brian Connors (Brandon Tyler) * 2002 : Slackers : Ethan Dulles (Jason Schwartzman) * 2002 : Les Lois de l'attraction : Paul Denton (Ian Somerhalder) * 2002 : American Party : Van Wilder, relations publiques : Hutch (Teck Holmes) * 2002 : La Maison sur l'océan : Sam Monroe (Hayden Christensen) * 2004 : À la dérive : Nick Hartman (Mike Erwin) * 2004 : 11:14 : Eddie (Ben Foster) * 2004 : Les Notes parfaites : Kyle (Chris Evans) * 2004 : Street Dancers : David (Omarion Grandberry) * 2004 : Fighter in the Wind : Chun-Bae (Jung Tae-woo) * 2004 : New Police Story : Fung (Nicholas Tse) * 2005 : King Kong : Jimmy (Jamie Bell) * 2005 : La Guerre des Mondes : Robbie (Justin Chatwin) * 2005 : Mr et Mrs Smith : Benjamin Danz (Adam Brody) * 2005 : La Coccinelle revient : lui-même (Jimmie Johnson) * 2005 : Otage : Kevin Kelly (Marshall Allman) * 2005 : Casanova : Giovanni Bruni (Charlie Cox) * 2006 : Admis à tout prix : Sherman Schrader (Jonah Hill) * 2006 : American Dreamz : Iqbal Riza (Tony Yalda) * 2006 : Destination finale 3 : Ian McKinley (Kris Lemche) * 2006 : Lucky Girl : Jake Hardin (Chris Pine) * 2007 : À vif : Ethan (John Magaro) * 2008 : Las Vegas 21 : Ben Campbell (Jim Sturgess) * 2008 : Shaolin Basket : Fong-Shi-Jie (Jay Chou) * 2008 : La Cité de l'ombre : Doon Harrow (Harry Treadaway) * 2008 : Day Watch : le jeune Légor (Dmitri Martinov) * 2009 : Un mariage de rêve : John Whittaker (Ben Barnes) * 2009 : Transformers 2 : La Revanche : Leo Spitz (Ramon Rodriguez) * 2010 : Petits meurtres à l'anglaise : Tony (Rupert Grint) * 2010 : Prince of Persia : Les Sables du temps : Bis (Reece Ritchie) * 2010 : Comme chiens et chats : La Revanche de Kitty Galore : Lou (Neil Patrick Harris) * 2010 : Piranha 3D : Jake Forester (Steven R. McQueen) * 2010 : Scott Pilgrim : Wallace Wells (Kieran Culkin) * 2011 : Le Dernier des Templiers : Kay (Robert Sheehan) * 2012 : Le Territoire des loups : Todd Flannery (Joe Anderson) * 2012 : StreetDance 2 : Eddie (George Sampson) * 2012 : Tucker et Dale fightent le mal : Chad (Jesse Moss) * 2013 : Du plomb dans la tête : Taylor Kwon (Sung Kang) Films d'animation * 1992 : Noël chez les Muppets : Scrooge enfant * 1995 : Dingo et Max : PJ * 1998 : Les Razmoket, le film : Tommy Cornichon * 2000 : Dingo et Max 2 : Les Sportifs de l'extrême : PJ * 2000 : Les Razmoket à Paris, le film : Tommy Cornichon * 2003 : Les Razmoket rencontrent les Delajungle : Tommy Cornichon * 2003 : Barbie et le Lac des cygnes : Ivan * 2004 : Barbie Cœur de princesse : Julian * 2006 : Cars : Booster * 2006 : L'Âge de glace 2 : Eddie * 2006 : Nausicaä de la vallée du vent : Asbel * 2007 : Tous à l'Ouest : William Dalton * 2008 : Les Aventures de Impy le Dinosaure : Monty * 2009 : Le Monde merveilleux d'Impy : voix diverses * 2009 : L'Âge de glace 3 : Eddie * 2009 : La Légende de Despereaux : Despereaux * 2010 : Batman et Red Hood : Sous le masque rouge : Nightwing / Dick Grayson et Robin / Jason Todd jeune * 2010 : Fantastic Mr. Fox : Ash Fox * 2010 : La Princesse et la Grenouille : le Prince Naveen * 2011 : The Prodigies : Jimbo enfant * 2012 : L'Âge de glace 4 : Eddie * 2013 : Lego Batman, le film : Unité des super héros : Robin * 2017 : Zombillénium : Steven * 2018 : Nouvelle Génération : Wang Nima * 2018 : Ralph 2.0 : eBoy * 2019 : Royal Corgi : Ginger * 2019 : Evangelion Death (True)² : Kaworu Nagisa * 2019 : The End of Evangelion : Kaworu Nagisa Télévision Téléfilms * 2003 : Cadet Kelly : Brad (Shawn Ashmore) * 2005 : La Naissance d'une nouvelle star : Jordan Cahill (Taran Killam) * 2006 : Le Bal de fin d'année : Brandon Williams (Sam Jones III) * 2009 : Les Cheetah Girls : Un monde unique : Derek (Kyle Schmid) * 2011 : Les As de la jungle : Opération banquise : Ping Séries télévisées * Zach Braff dans : ** Scrubs (2001-2010) : Dr John « JD » Dorian ** Cougar Town (2012) : Zach Braff / le livreur de pizza * Matt Lanter dans : ** Commander in Chief (2005-2006) : Horace Calloway ** 90210 Beverly Hills : Nouvelle Génération (2008-2013) : Liam Court * Christopher Khayman Lee dans : ** Power Rangers dans l'espace : Andros ** Power Rangers : L'Autre Galaxie : Andros * 1992 : Inspecteur Morse : Ken Lewis (Matt Terdre) (saison 6, épisode 5) * South Beach : Alex Bauer (Lee Thompson Young) * Les Maîtres de l'horreur : Jak (Jonathan Tucker) (saison 1, épisode 3) * Stargate SG-1 : Abu (Jorgito Vargas, Jr.) (saison 1, épisode 4) * Les Feux de l'amour : Kevin Fisher (Greg Rikaart) * Gilmore Girls : Marty (Wayne Wilcox) * Beetleborgs : Roland Williams (Herbie Baez) * Disparition : Charlie Keys (Adam Kaufman) * Smallville : Pete Ross (Sam Jones III) (2e voix) * Special Unit 2 : Jonathan (Jonathan Togo) * Desperate Housewives : Zack Young (Cody Kasch) * Hannah Montana : Jackson Stewart (Jason Earles) * Power Rangers : Super Police Delta : Jack Landors (Brandon Jay MacLaren) * Kyle XY : Declan MacDonough (Chris Olivero) * La Vie secrète d'une ado ordinaire : Ricky Underwood (Daren Kagasoff) * Physique ou Chimie : Jules (Julio) de la Torre (Gonzalo Ramos) * Les Sorciers de Waverly Place : Dean (Daniel Samonas) * The Pacific : Merriell « Snafu » Shelton (Rami Malek) * Nikita : Thom (Ashton Holmes) * Queer as Folk : Justin Taylor (Randy Harrison) (uniquement dans la saison 3) * Pretty Little Liars : Dr Wren Kingston (Julian Morris) * depuis 2013 : Bates Motel : Richard Slymore (Richard Harmon) Séries d'animation * Alvin et les Chipmunks : Théodore * Atomic Puppet : Joey * Cars Toon : Ito-San et Boost * Couacs en vrac : Fifi Duck * Digimon : Matt et Gomamon * Diego et Ziggy : Diego * Deco Desi : Scott * Garage Club : Spike * Home Movies : Brandon * Totally Spies! : Boogie Gus, James et Martin Mystère * La Légende de Korra : Zuko le seigneur du feu * Papyrus : Papyrus * Junior le terrible : Junior Healy * Kim Possible : Robin Trépide (voix de remplacement) * Les Razmoket : Tommy Casse-Bonbon * Razbitume ! : Tommy Casse-Bonbon * La Bande à Dingo : PJ * La Légende de l'Île au trésor : Jim Hawkins * Martin Mystère : Martin * Les Bons Conseils de Célestin : Célestin * SpieZ ! Nouvelle Génération : voix de certains criminels * Lilo et Stitch, la série : Jacob « Jake » Luke Long * Mission invisible : Vin * Mes parrains sont magiques : Foop et Chester ( ) * ReBoot : Enzo Matrix, jeune * Shinzo : Mushra et Mushrambo * Skyland : Lee (épisode 3) * William et les bottes magiques : William * Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien et Ben 10: Omniverse : Ben Tennyson * South Park : Gordon Stolski, Michael Jefferson (Michael Jackson) (épisode Danse avec les Schtroumpfs) et Pewdiepie * Bob l'éponge : divers personnages * Le Petit Prince : Arobase (épisode La Planète des Carapodes) * Batman : L'Alliance des héros : Black Lightning, Kamandi, Robin et Speedy * Club Penguin : Joss (saison 2) * Monster Buster Club : Danny * Julius Jr : Tit' Ours * Les Pingouins de Madagascar : Barry la rainette rouge, Fred l'écureuil (voix de remplacement), les jumeaux Vesuvius et l'écureuil roux * Les Aventures du Chat potté : Jack Sprat * Pokémon Générations : Cornil * Les Podcats : Senzo * Princesse Sissi : Tommy * 1997-1999 : Batman (1997) : Robin / Tim Drake (sauf saison 1, épisode 21 - La Chimie de l'amour) * 1999-2013 : Futurama : Fry (toutes les saisons sauf les films) / Nibbler (saisons 1 à 3) * 2005-2007 : American Dragon: Jake Long : Jake Long * 2005-2008 : Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air : Zuko le prince et seigneur du feu * 2006-2007 : Death Note : Light Yagami * 2006-2008 : Batman (2004) : Robin / Dick Grayson * 2011 : Archer : Woodhouse jeune (saison 2, épisode 5) * 2015 : DC Super Friends : Robin * depuis 2017 : La Bande à Picsou : FifiCarton du doublage français télévisuel. * 2018 : Captain Tsubasa : Jun Misugi * 2019 : Neon Genesis Evangelion : Kaworu Nagisa * 2019 : Carole et Tuesday : Pyotr * depuis 2019 : Dragons: Les Gardiens du Ciel : Voltige Jeux vidéo *1999 : ''Les Razmoket : À la recherche de Reptar'' : Tommy Casse-Bonbon * 2000 : Donald Duck Couak Attack : Fifi * 2003 : Crash Nitro Kart : Dingodile * 2003 : Futurama : Philip J. Fry * 2004 : Crash TwinSanity : Dingodile * 2005 : Tristan et les Trois Mousquetaires : Tristan * 2005 : Sethi et le Chevalier félon : Marco Polo * 2006 : Kingdom Hearts 2 : Chicken Little * 2008 : Le Monde de Narnia : Le Prince Caspian : le prince Caspian * 2009 : Dragon Age: Origins : voix additionnelles * 2010 : Batman : L'Alliance des héros : Robin et Black Lightning * 2011 : Batman: Arkham City : Robin / Tim Drake * 2012 : Binary Domain : Charles Gregory * 2013 : Batman: Arkham Origins : Robin / Tim Drake * 2014 : Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! : Davis Pickle * 2015 : Batman: Arkham Knight : Robin / Tim Drake * 2018 : Detroit: Become Human : Léo Manfred * 2018 : Lego DC Super-Villains : Robin / Tim Drake et le Maître des Miroirs Voix off Il est la voix off de l'habillage pour l'émission, Toowam, de France 3 Jeunesse et depuis 2013 de Disney Infinity. Chanson * 1991 : Le Rock des divorcés, générique de fin du film Génial, mes parents divorcent ! (paroles : Guila Braoudé ; musique : Jacques Davidovici), des éditions productions Georges Mary / AFCL Productions ; * 1993 : (titre du générique manquant), générique du dessin animé Les Aventures de Sonic ; * 1995 : (titre du générique manquant), générique du dessin animé Les Aventures de Robin des Bois ; * 1995 : (titre du générique manquant), générique du dessin animé Wish Kid ; * 2003 : (titre du générique manquant), générique du dessin animé Moi Willy, fils de rock star. Notes et références Liens externes * Alexis Tomassian sur IMDb * Alexis Tomassian sur AlloCiné * Voxographie partielle d'Alexis Tomassian sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie partielle d'Alexis Tomassian sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective d'Alexis Tomassian (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective d'Alexis Tomassian (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Tomassian Alexis Tomassian Alexis